Glossary E
Glossary Abbrev.| A | B | C | D | E | F | G | H | I | J | K | L | M | N | O | P | Q | R | S | T | U | V | W | X | Y | Z earlier similar When the auditor is checking the rudiments, he may run into the situation, that the difficulty doesn't resolve right away. To resolve the situation he will have the pc look for an earlier similar incident. Earlier means it happened before or further back in time, than the incident they were just talking about. Similar means it was somewhat the same type of incident. Maybe having to do with the same person or persons, the same place or the same surrounding circumstances. To ask for an earlier similar incident is used in many processes, as the reason the present incident does not resolve is because it unknowingly reminds the pc about earlier times. When he is sent earlier and the exact circumstances get known to him the subject matter will clear up. (Abbr. E/S) 8C A slang term meaning good and effective control of an individual or group. (Name stems from a drill). (Alt. 8-C) E-meter Look under CT meter or meter end phenomena Those indicators in the pc and meter which show that a chain or process is ended. In Engram Running it shows that basic on that chain and flow has been erased. (Abbr. EP) engram is a mental image picture of an experience containing pain, unconsciousness, and a real or fancied threat to survival. It is a recording in the reactive mind of something which actually happened to an individual in the past and which contained pain and unconsciousness, both of which are recorded in the mental image picture called an engram. It must, by definition, have impact or injury as part of its content. These engrams are a complete recording, down to the last accurate detail, of every perception present in a moment of partial or full unconsciousness. Engram Clearing (Clearbird term) This is CT Grade 5 - Engram Clearing. It uses Engram Running by Chains, Routine 3-RA as its main process. It routinely lead to the state of Clear. There are other processes that will take the pc to the state of Clear in case this doesn't happen. But they will have to be done under the guidance of a professional auditor/case supervisor. Engram Running (Clearbird term) Techniques used to run engrams with. Also the activity of applying these techniques to a pc. Today the principal process used is R3RA. Engram Running, 1950 Style (Clearbird term) Auditing out locks, secondaries and engrams by using the original techniques of 1950. entheta Enturbulated ('en') thought or life ('theta'), especially destructive communications based on lies and confusions in an attempt to overwhelm or suppress a person or group. Entheta has no power in itself but feeds on theta in a parasitic fashion. enturbulated Stirred up, agitated or turbulent. enturbulation When a person's environment has been stirred up, become agitated, or turbulent. environment Used to mean the people and things around a person, either close to or more remotely. erase/erasure The action of erasing, (rubbing out) locks, secondaries or engrams. erase to go over an engram repeatedly until it has vanished entirely. There is a distinct difference between a reduction and an erasure. Erasure is accomplished when you find the earliest part of the earliest incident on a chain and get the postulate made at the time. When the postulate comes off the incident will be erased. E/S see earlier similar ethics Rationality toward the highest level of survival for the individual, the future race, the group and mankind. Ethics is reason and the contemplation of optimum survival. In terms of administering auditing, ethics is defined this way: #The purpose of ethics is to remove counter intentions from the environment. And having accomplished that the purpose becomes to remove other-intentionedness from the environment. What we have then, in ethics, is a system of removing the counter-efforts to the activity. #All ethics is for, is that additional tool necessary to make it possible to get technology in. That's the whole purpose of ethics; to get technology in. When you've got technology in, that's as far as you carry an ethics action. Ethics Officer A person who handles ethics. The Ethics Officer counsels pcs to sort out their lives in a practical manner so they can receive auditing with the full benefit. E/Os routinely handle pcs who have a PTS situation or other problems of a physical universe nature that needs a physical universe handling. This can include schedules, relationships, unethical habits or routines, bad situations and involvements that take pc action to straighten out. These situations are "out-rudiments" of a physical nature that need to be handled to enable the pc to be fully in session and benefit from the auditing. Ethics has to be in for auditing to work. (Abbr. EO) evaluate To judge and determine the meaning, correctness, value, and consequence of a datum (verb). evaluation #Evaluation: The act of evaluating. The result of something being evaluated (noun). A student has to evaluate the data studied. On the other hand he should not try to evaluate for somebody else. Each student should arrive to a result based on their own efforts. Only in this way will anybody achieve sufficient certainty. #In auditing: Telling a pc "what's wrong with him" or why he is the way he is is incorrect. In auditing the auditor guides the pc to find explanations and solutions for himself. It is against the Auditor's Code to evaluate for a pc in session. When a person is allowed to do his own evaluations he achieves greater certainty. #Any attempt by someone to impose his data or knowledge upon another. An example would be someone telling another why he is the way he is instead of permitting or guiding him to discover it for himself. evil purpose Destructive intention. A non-survival course aimed at destroying something. (Abbr. ev purp) Examiner or Preclear Examiner #The person to whom preclears are sent immediately after any auditing session. The Examiner says nothing to the preclear in this situation, noting only what thepc's tone arm position and state of the needle on the meter and recording what the pc says, if anything. The Examiner is also the person a preclear sees if he wishes to make any sort of statement regarding his case, or if there is something he wants handled regarding his case. #In a bigger organization there is an Examiner. The Examiner is there to give the pc an independent inspection after session. He will seat the pc and have him hold the meter cans for a moment. He won't say anything, but simply note down pc's appearance and meter response. The pc can give a statement about the session to him. Exam Report The report made out by the Examiner when the pc goes to exams after sessions or goes on his own volition. It contains the meter details, pc's indicators and the pc's statement. exterior, exteriorized The state of the thetan being outside the body, with or without full perception. exteriorization The act of moving out of the body with or without full perception. Becoming exterior. Exteriorization Rundown See Interiorization Rundown. Ext-Int or Exteriorization-Interiorization See Interiorization Rundown.